Quite Contrary
by The-Year-of-the-Dragon
Summary: Summary: Edward can't help, but enjoy a good joke. And when Kidd turns out to be a woman, he can't help but enjoy it. Edward/Mary


Quite contrary

Pairing Edward/Mary

Disclaimer: I know nothing

Summary: Edward can't help, but enjoy a good joke. And when Kidd turns out to be a woman, he can't help but enjoy it.

Warning some cursing but all in good fun

A/N: There wasn't that much for the pairing, so I figured I would help it out. This is set after Kidd reveals that she is Mary Reed.

"Mary, Mary" He teased and all she wanted to do was punch him in his Goddamn mouth. She told him her secret and he was just being a child about the issue.

"Edward." She scowled a warning at the blonde man. He was not mature. _I should have known better. _

"I am glad we are on a first name basis." Kenway's eyes were bright with the joke. He walked a circle around. His eyes searching for the hints of her femininity that he missed all along.

A heat slowly crept up her back. She wanted to hit him all the more. _That is it._ She pulled up her hair back into the accustomed knot and stepped away. "You dolt."

He stepped closer in the jungle, but all she could feel was the heat from him. "I'm sorry I find it amusing- Wait. That one time in Kingston. When we went to the whore house, you took a girl to-" He was talking so fast and could see his mind reeling with the possibilities.

"I have to keep the rouse up. Only a few men know the truth of the matter." She paused for a second. 'Sides I paid her anyways and we had a nice talk."

"Pity. I think I could see it now." He looked off dreamly. "How about that one time in Havana at the-"

"Pervert!" She pushed his chest and he pulled her into an embrace that made her heart thump a little harder in her chest. The pervert just liked the idea of women.

"Mary, Mary quite contrary." He sang the nursery rhyme. "You do make for a handsome woman." The smile never left his lips and it made her burn.

"Let me go." She didn't struggle too much. It had been a long time since she was able to get any attention. That was the down side of pretending to be a man, you didn't get the attention you wanted- not that she would want that playful, immature-

His stare burned her as he continued to scrutinize every feature like it was a treasure map. "I should have guessed." Maybe a map he wouldn't get to see again.

She pushed, but he didn't back up. "Not many guess."

"So, your crew doesn't…"

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Must be a little hard not to tell."

"No harder than being an assassin." She confessed with a shrug. She was used to keeping secrets.

"Well, Mary, I will guard it with my life."He said faking the chivalry of the act. He even dared to take her hand and kiss the knuckle like some pirate prince.

"Come off it." She pushed him for a third time to no avail. She wasn't going to take him mocking her. "It doesn't change a thing. I am still going to be Kidd. Is that understood?"

"Oh course, my lady." He laughed at her and before she could stop him his lips were brushing hers. It was a soft, innocent kiss that managed to stop all the thoughts in her head. By the time she gathered her senses, he jumped back.

"Edward!" He was lucky. He jumped back far enough to avoid a blade.

"I'm sorry. I just figured-" He didn't sound very sorry.

"I don't care what you just 'figured!'" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You are going to pay for that."

The game was afoot. He took off for the trees and she followed her heart racing from more than sprinting after her prey. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but he was going to pay.

The sunlight in the trees was blinding, but she never lost track of that imp. Always a few feet ahead. _If he is laughing at me… May God have mercy on him. _

The trees were a blur.

He took a sharp left through the underbrush. She caught a branch and lift herself up into the branches and took the highroad after him.

She danced through the bushes.

Kenway glanced back as she pounced WHOMP. They crashed into the sandy dirt.

He coughed, out of breath and she panted over him for a second collecting her thoughts. That was not her best take down but effective.

"Mary" He hoarsely breathed.

"Kidd." She corrected.

He teasing mouth quirked into a smile despite her violence. "I think you are being a little testy."

"Listen up." She shifted to sit up. "I won't let you ruin my reputation because you think you can kiss anyone you want."

"Kidd." He faked a pout. "It was just a bit of sport."

She leaned down and stole back what was rightfully hers. It was just a soft brush of her lips on his. Until her kiss traveled to the corner of his mouth and across his jaw until she found the tendons of his neck. He ventured to groan and she gave a open mouth kiss on the tanned skin...

And then she nipped.

He yowled and she got her revenge with laughed as he pushed her off and the game was afoot. This time the hunter was the prey.

As the sun shined down on her. Mary couldn't help but smile. She slipped into the underbrush unseen.

Edward paused scanning the woods. She hide deeper in the bush and just he turned to take a path she whistled like a bird calling him back.

He sung back "Mary Mary quite contrary. How does your garden grow?"

A/N: Just a quick story. Something fluffy for them. If I was better at smut I would have had this go on.


End file.
